


Crickets

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Rose distracts the Doctor from what's really bothering him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14.
> 
> Just realized this totally fits in FFtE.

"I grow  _tedious_  of hearing those damn critters chirp every night!” the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and making his cape, which he’d yet to take off for the night, flare dramatically.

The blonde in bed sighed. This hadn’t been the first time the Time Lord’s frustration at being stuck to one time had gotten the better of him. “They’re just doing what they do, same was we do what we do,” she replied.

“They don’t really-”  


“Doctor, just like you need to run around time and space, helping people, they need to chirp every night. Imagine if you found a way to make them stop? Or if they couldn’t.”

“Then they wouldn’t be crickets,” he retorted haughtily.

She raised her brow, smiling slightly as she watched him lose wind.

He sat next to her, the bed dipping as he lay next to her, and curled his arm around his favourite companion, his wife. “What would I do without you, Rose?”  


“You’d have been kicked out of UNIT long ago,” she teased, tongue peeking out from between her teeth.  


“Very likely,” he agreed, pressing his lips against hers.  


“Hmmm,” she sighed, this time contentedly. “How about I distract you from the _crickets_?” Her fingers playing with the buttons of his frilly shirt.  


“Be my guest, dear hearts.”  


With that, Rose go to work.


End file.
